


invisible love

by xuemanchangandao



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuemanchangandao/pseuds/xuemanchangandao
Summary: smooc写的不好踩雷不管别挂我
Relationships: Yoshino Hokuto/Kawamura Kazuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	invisible love

我曾以为没有容身之处，  
我曾以为我无路可去，  
但我现在不会离开这里，  
只有你才是我确切的归宿。  
——《invisible love》  
————  
川村壱马要离开了吉野北人了。  
他猜不透眼前这个金发青年到底在想什么，为了什么要与他在一起，为什么从来不说爱他。

难道只是为了他的身体和一场场游戏？  
他想不通。  
可是要走的话，能去哪里呢？  
天下之大，总有他的容身之地，大不了去找mako借宿一阵子嘛。

川村壱马将放在吉野北人家里的日用品衣物之类都搬进了行李箱，干净的像他最初来时那样。

我就要走啦，再见，hoku。

虽然你从来没没有说过你爱我，但我知道我爱你。

为何会如此深爱着，看不透的你？

“kazuma，这么晚了去哪里”吉野北人好像没看出壱马的失落，“不如来再来玩一次游戏？”

川村壱马看着吉野北人，眼里带着些许哀伤。  
反正大概是吉野北人不能读懂，也不愿意读懂的情绪。

他的确也不太舍得北人的游戏，相当契合的身体每次恰好都能让他欲罢不能。

“那就，开始吧。”

你经历过被鞭打吗？

当鞭子落在身上时，皮肉传来的声音都是那么悦耳动听。  
鲜红的印子惹人怜爱，舌尖轻触都会痛的浑身战栗。  
而这，仅仅是一场欢愉盛宴的开幕式。

“安全词？”吉野北人漫不经心地将川村壱马的双臂用红线绑在一起，  
“爱……爱吧，唔……”  
话没说完就被塞入了口枷，余音被按回了嗓子里，只能听到呜呜的小声哀嚎。  
“嗯？为什么用这个字？”然而吉野北人手中的动作并没有停下来，轻轻拍了拍壱马的脸颊，似乎在等待并不会到来的回应。

因为他们都心知肚明。

性爱可以肮脏，但爱情不能。

所以，hoku，请尽情地弄脏我吧。

壱马长时间不能合上的嘴角缓缓流出唾液，吉野北人伸出手将它蹭在手心，伸向了自己的下身。

“想要吗，”吉野北人发出指令，“跪下。”  
川村壱马乖乖的伏在他身边，头枕在北人的大腿上，等待着北人的宠幸亦或者是些别的什么。  
吉野北人指尖沾了些润滑油，抹在壱马的穴口。大概是被凉到，碰到的一瞬间川村壱马明显的一抖。

嘴里塞着的口枷让他说不出话，只能含混不清的呜咽，像一只受了伤的小猫，真可爱，真可怜。

川村壱马在祈求怜悯和安慰一般看着吉野北人，告诉他，他想要更多。

口枷被摘下，同时落入口腔的还有吉野北人的舌。  
“好……前面……前面可不可以碰一碰……”  
川村壱马双手被捆背后，自我满足不得的他眼巴巴的望着吉野北人，一向沉稳的他眼角竟然染上了春色，真想好好的蹂躏一下啊——  
“好啊，坐上来，自己动。”

“kazuma知道吗？”北人咬着壱马的耳垂说道“猫的性器上长着倒刺。”  
“嗯……？”川村壱马含糊不清的疑惑。身下被一深一浅的抽插着，他有些虚脱。  
“猫在交配的时候一定很痛呢。”

我试图用刺伤你的方式来与你相连，可是，主和奴之间是不能说爱的啊。

游戏高潮过后，闭幕式在越来越小的掌声中结束。

“唔……结束了……”川村壱马看着自己身上的爱痕，蹭了蹭吉野北人的胸膛。

吉野北人吻了吻怀里青年的额头，解开绳子，打横抱起他去浴室冲洗。  
“啊……hoku不要用热水……有点疼……”  
“嗯，温水擦一擦可以吗。”  
“好的。”

这个时候可以说爱了吧，游戏已经结束，也不再需要什么安全词来确保不会受到伤害，更何况他的北人怎么忍心真的把他弄坏。

川村壱马刚想开口，却被吉野北人的吻截住，不同于刚刚那场游戏，这枚吻出其意料的温柔，让川村壱马再一次瘫倒在吉野北人怀里。

如果能一直这么抱着hoku就好了——  
川村壱马闭上眼睛，用同样温柔的动作回应着吉野北人。

“kazuma。”  
“啊……嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
“怎么突然说爱我，hoku如果说谎的话，我也会相信的呢。”  
“既然你感受不到，那我就大声的说给你听咯。”

川村壱马终于看出了北人明亮眸子中的爱意，原来他只是不自信，选择性地过滤掉了吉野北人那些明目张胆的喜欢与保护，差点要离开这个与他相伴多年的爱人。

北人是怎样想的呢？

他喜欢川村壱马，不仅仅因为他是乖巧的小猫或是拥有令人舒适的身体，可能是某次在月色朦胧下看到壱马的侧颜像极了希腊神话中的女神而心跳加速，也可能是某次壱马刚刚吃完辣额头上渗出的细小汗珠滴落在他手心，吉野北人并不懂什么是爱，更不敢说出来，只要对他好，能让他快乐——那就是爱了吧。

想占有 想得到 疯狂只是因为想要你。  
迷人的 美丽的 惹人怜爱的 想确认你的热情。  
所以敞开双手，试图用皮鞭来描绘你的模样。

不过他好像搞砸了，壱马好像不喜欢他了，该怎么去挽留呢？

他只会邀请壱马再来一场游戏，然后再真诚的表达他迟到已久的爱意。

怀里的人笑着看着他，起身吻了吉野北人眼角的泪痣，很轻松的原谅了不会说话的他。

“kazuma，请一如既往的爱着我吧，不要再从我身边逃走了。”

“我也不知道我爱上的是天使还是恶魔，但我知道，我的归宿只有hoku一个人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我的辣鸡英文让我发了五遍都没有发出来🙃感谢水杉老师的教程，纪念凹三第一次发文，撒花


End file.
